Clash
by Dragyn2
Summary: Ever wonder what a 16 year old boy might do to get revenge? This chapter contains Playboy, Ginny's crush on Neville, and so much more!*Chapter 3 up!*
1. Prologue

Back To The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or locations mentioned in this story. Even if I do make up some places, I did not write into the government to receive documentation to own anything,nor did I pay for them, so in actuality I really truly do own nothing in this story. The characters and places though, are owned by JK Rowling and WB studios.  
  
A/N- This isn't an actual chapter in the story, rather, it's the prologue. The first 3-4 chapters will be "diary" or "journal" entries by a character, the actual story will take place after that. I also need a BETA reader, so if anyone would be willing, either say so in a review or e-mail me at april_underwood@hotmail.com it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
A/N#2- I already have the first 3 chapters written, it's just a matter of my kicking my sister off the computer long enough for me to be able to type them up. I know this chapter is rather short cause it's only an introduction, but the other chapters will be *much* longer. I will try to post chapters every 3-5 days, and be very frequent. Thanks for reading. And please review, I don't much care if you review with flames, or niceness, or even suggestions, but just letting someone know you've read their work can be very highly appreciated! ty.  
  
Pairings- Will be an *eventual* D/Hr, but right now, no specified pairings.  
  
Rating- PG 13 right now for- violent thoughts, and light swearing. If you find this rating unsuitable, please say so in a review.  
  
Notes- This is my first story, so please send any suggestions my way. I'm also looking for a BETA reader.   
  
!PROLOGUE!  
  
~August 26~   
  
She's dead! What does it matter if icy needles of guilt attack me later? I'm going to kill her. I'm going to suck the life out of her and laugh while I do it! She deserves it. She's going to receive punishment for the complete and utter torment she has caused me. Words can't describe how she embarrassed me, how horrible she made me feel. She's the one who made me feel like hell on earth. I don't care if I die going through with my plans, I don't care if I'm slaughtered for them. Nothing in the afterlife can be worse than the gut-wrenching experiences I have felt because of her while alive.   
  
She doesn't have any idea though, none at all. She thinks that by laughing it off with my best friend and acting like nothing happened can make up for it. She will be completely and totally surprised. Which is the exact reason I'm going to do it! She will regret the day she first stepped foot into this world. I will make her regret. I will make her scream, cry, and go through the torture she caused me. She deserves it. She worked for it. And nothing she can say will deprive me of it.   
  
My plan is not yet set. I have many ideas though. I also know many things that I cannot or will not do. I won't drown her- it may take to long for people to find her discusting body, besides she's an excellent swimmer, much better than me. I can't poison her, it would be too hard to get the poison, and then it could be blamed on anyone. I want them to know it was me who killed the stupid traitor. Slitting her wrists and throat may work, lots of blood splattered around, quite a show that could cause. Or maybe, instead of killing her, I could curse her so bad she would wish she were actually dead. I honestly don't know what I'll do yet, but I know it'll be worth the wait.  
  
*Ronald Weasley*  
---------------------------  
  
A/N- how do you all like the EXTREMELY short prologue? Well, I will have the first chapter up by tomorrow if I can find someone willing to BETA my work.  
  
Thanks, oh and please respond! ^.^  
  
~Mandy 


	2. Chapter 1

~August 30~  
  
I have to see her for the first time since what she did to me tommorow. First time, and one of the last. I don't know if I'm going to let her know of my plans yet, you know-to make her worry or something. I probably wont though. She's too smart, she'd be able to find a way to stop me.  
  
For the first time in my life I actually *want* to find books on horrible hexes and curses. I want to study until I know them inside and out. I want her to be humiliated before her death. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood, rushing through my veins. An army of Aurors couldn't hold me back.  
  
I just realised what might happen if anyone actually *found* and *read* this diary. Journal. Rantings of a mad man. Mad child perhaps. Considering I'm only 16. It would be a glimpse into the mind of a psycho. Or so it would seem. I've jumped off into the deep end. I can't turn back. I wont turn back. Never, not for a million Galleons.  
  
I may even have to call upon a favor from my worst enemy. Well, 2nd worst now. Yes, that's right, Malfoy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Considering what he calls her. Or better yet, since they are such hating enemies, I could include him in the curse. Make them get stuck, joined at the hip or something equally embarrasing. I don't know yet, honestly.  
  
Anyways, let's change topic for a second. Just for a bit. Long enough to explain what else has been going on in my life. I figured out how to use a felly-vision. Very weird. Colored animals dancing and singing. Dad was most pleased. He acted like Fred and George would if they recieved 100 Galleons and were transported to a joke shop. I was most scared. What muggle would actually *enjoy* watching that? There were some catchy songs though. Very amusing. Mum just scoweled.  
  
On a more school type note, I got new dress robes from my grandfather when he died. Very form flattering also. Green and Black though. Guess grandfather didn't recieve the memo that I'm not and ugly Slythering git. Honestly, he should have known. Our whole family has been in Gryffindor for hundreds of years. Am I *that* different? Maybe I'll find a spell to change it to a new color. Not red though. Clashes with my hair.  
  
Ginny finally found someone new to crush on. Got over Harry finnaly, I guess. Only now she has a very freaky fascination with Neville Longbottom. Very remarkable really. Imagine the conversations *those* two would have. Hell imagine the children- red headed fat kids with an obsession with the Boy-who-lived.   
  
Back to the murder. I think I just decided against killing. Will settle on many hexes and curses. Don't want people ratting on me now, do I? I can hear the howler already. "How dare you kill that girl?" Argh! Oh well, gotta run. Don't want anyone to come in and see me writing in a "diary" now do I?  
  
~Ronald Weasley~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or locations mentioned in this story. Even if I do make up some places, I did not write into the government to receive documentation to own anything,nor did I pay for them, so in actuality I really truly do own nothing in this story. The characters and places though, are owned by JK Rowling and WB studios.  
  
Replies-  
Justine- ch.1- you'll find out who the girl is after the diary entry-chapters are done (so 4th-5th chapter or so)  
beckie13- ch.1- thanks for the compliment, the authors notes *were* a bit long, but I mad up for it last chapter cause I didn't put any in!  
godlovesme- ch.1- that may have sounded painful, but the thing he actually does is quite funny... (I've already written 4 chapters, I'm just waiting for a beta)  
shadow_violet212- ch.1- thank you so much for reviewing! you have no idea how much it means for someone to read and review your first story!  
shadow_violet212- ch.2- you'll find out soon enough! thanks for reviewing both of my chapters!  
draco is the man- (cute name! =D) ya I know, I'm twisted... it wont be creepy soon, I just had to set the mood and give a little bit of backround information!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~September 1st~  
  
You should have seen her today at Kings Cross. Very obvious she's matured. Or filled out. Or used a charm on her... *assets*. Became a right old hot-ness machine that one did. Harry, my best friend no doubt, couldn't even keep his eyes off her. Honestly, didn't anyone ever teach the idiot that staring isn't nice? Merlin...  
  
Train ride was very uncomfortable. I could've sworn it was so quiet with her reading and Harry staring that they could hear my thumb twiddles. Unsettling that one was. I shudder just to think about it.  
  
Slytherin git barged into our compartment and advanced on her like he was under imperio. I swear, if I had my wand, I wouldn't care if it was illegal, I would've avada-ed him right there. But of course it just *had* to be at the bottom of my trunk. Damnit. If looks could kill... well, lets say Harry will kill him if he tries anything else.  
  
Two good things happened on the train ride today though. Firstly, she was called down to the prefect compartment to inform her of her special dorm shared with Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Slytherin git. Secondly, the food trolley lady passed out right outside our dorr, so I got free sweets. Always a good thing.  
  
Arrived at school, sorting ceremony longer than normal. About 20 new Slytherin gits. only 8 Gryffindors, 15 Hufflepuffs, and 17 Ravenclaws. Stupid first years.  
  
Dorm room shared with Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean again. Very awkward though when Ginny runs in while we are in boxers, giggling at Neville then asking me for toothbrush and hairbrush. Must have forgotten she was *holding* a brush while she had a frothy toothbrush in her mouth, and a wand perfectly capable of cleaning/grooming spells in her pocket. Daft that one. Made Neville go into a coma-like state. Shocked I'll bet. Harry seemed relieved. Must have thought he could get closer to my arch-nemesis and her... *assets* without Ginny going through an all and all bitch fight over Harry. That would be something I would pay to see.   
  
Seamus brought a rather...exciting... magazine from home. Something called Playboy. I can guarentee you he's the most popular among our year now. Every guy wants to be his best friend so they can enjoy the... amazingness of the magazine. Except Dean. I think he wants to be more. I think the threesome images in the magazine must heave convinced Dean that Seamus was gay. Very unsetteling to hear Seamus squeal for Dean to go back to bed and not "touch me there! No! I'm not gay! Nooooohhhhh! Ah! Oh! Wow! I didn't know you could do *that* with your...Ohhhhhhhh...Shit! No! Dean! Nooooohhhhh! Yes! Yes! HELL YES! Dean stop! I'M NOT GAY!" All night long. Haven't gotten a wink of sleep yet. Gotta run though. Want to tell them to at least oul their springs and put a silencing charm on the bed.  
  
~Ronald Weasley~  
  
A/N tell me what you think! A bit much? Oh well, please review! And I'm still looking for a beta. 


End file.
